1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leg strength calculation device which is detachably worn by a subject and calculates leg strength of the subject, a leg strength calculation method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exercise equipment which calculates leg strength of a subject has hitherto been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-209874). This exercise equipment includes a rail extended in a predetermined direction, a plate slidably supported on the rail, and a seat on which a subject sits. The subject sits on the seat with his/her legs bent and his/her feet against the plate and strongly pushes his/her feet forward.
The exercise equipment therefore detects load acting on the plate pushed by the feet of the subject and calculates the leg strength of the subject based on the detected load.